1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote sensing, and in particular relates to proximity sensing in automatically controlled operations, for example in sensing the postion of a shearing head, in relation to the skin of a sheep, in an automated sheep shearing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In AU-A-32064/84, capacitance proximity sensing in automated sheep shearing systems is described, and AU-A-35303/84 relates to the use of resistance proximity sensing in such systems.